


Scene

by mayamaia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god so sappy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, back when I was embarrassed that I was actually writing fanfiction. Thus, no names.
> 
> It was actually Doctor/Rose with hints of Doctor/Susan's Grandmother. I think, though, that since there ARE no names, you can probably make the girl whatever companion you want or even the TARDIS. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and I would like to note that I had never heard of petrichor when I wrote this.

Seeing her, finally, like smell of the air after a rain or the golden light that brushes the clouds in the morning. No longer rushing about, he could take a moment to savor her presence, and then to talk.

Maybe he'd just hold her for a little while.

But soon enough, before it could get lost in the world of other things they could be or would be doing, he pulled away from her embrace and spoke up.

"I was... very young, really very young when I married. I was happy and amazed and fully in love. Nothing could have been better, it seemed, than the two of us together.

"My wife," and here he breathed deep, gathering strength to aid his speech, "My wife was a fantastic woman. She had wits, and grace... and she couldn't sing a note." He shook his head with what was almost a smile and a faraway look in his eyes, "She made up for it with an unbelieveable talent with every instrument she touched, giving voice through them to her heart and mind. Even more musical was her laughter, bubbling and joyful.

"I was young, still very young when she died."

He looked up and she was watching him, her eyes full of things she wasn't sure how to say, or even sure if they ought to be said. As she started to open her mouth, he looked away and forestalled her speech by continuing.

"It's been such a long time. So much life has passed... ah. See, it's strange. It has been so long, I can no longer be sure that I remember her face as it truly was - sometimes I think my image of her owes more to my imagination than a long faded reality. But I see her everywhere, in all the best of every person I meet."

He spun to face her and grasped her by the shoulders, full of fire and his voice still quiet but intense with emotion as he demanded, "Do you see? Everything... every single time you laugh, I hear her. I can almost see her, do you understand?!"

She shook her shoulders a bit, but didn't shake him off, and glanced to the ground. "I understand," she replied, and bit her lip. She almost began to speak twice as she gazed at the ground, but stuttered to silence before saying a word each time.

Then, starting with her eyes, a smile spread over her face until it was almost as if it was lit from within. She looked up, straight into his eyes as they studied her face. "I understand perfectly. You," she said, "love to hear me laugh."

With that, she let out a ripple of laughter and pulled him into her arms. He squeezed his eyes shut and finally smiled as he mumbled into her hair, "Yeah. I do."


End file.
